


Сиротинушка

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от М до Е [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Dark, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Minor Character Death, Paint Tool SAI, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Работа основана на сочетании книги Джеймса Лусено "Дарт Плэгас" и  анекдота:"Сидит маленький дракончик на камне и горько плачет.Подходит большой дракон и спрашивает:- А где твоя мама?- Я ее съел…- А папа?- Я и его съел…- Ну и кто же ты после этого?- Сиротинушка-а-а-а-а!.."
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от М до Е [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185833
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Визуал от M до E





	Сиротинушка

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ee/a0/vav4aVcC_o.png)


End file.
